What I Wanted to Say
by CelticDreamer007
Summary: Nothing had changed but yet everything had changed. Them being together was so natural, like breathing. Like pen and paper, rain and rainbows, and lemonade on a hot day, they belonged together. Wen and Olivia. It was just meant to be.


**A/N:** I have fallen in love with everything Lemonade Mouth, Wen and Olivia are my favorite characters and of course the cutest couple ever! I was trying to work on my other stories when I realized that I wasn't going to get anything done until I wrote something with those two. So here it is! I hope you like it, it's cute and FLUFFY! P.S. It's rated T just to be safe but should be ok for K+ as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Lemonade Mouth. That belongs to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney. But if I did, Wen and Olivia would've ended up together! I also don't own the song "What I wanted to Say" that belongs to the wonderfully talented Colbie Caillat.

She hadn't come looking for a fight. She had come looking to spend some time with a very good friend of hers, but what started out as a good time ended up in a fight.

"What so you just want to give up?" Olivia asked him somewhat shocked at his newfound attitude.

"You'll just be happy that you're off the hook and that you don't have to go on stage anymore!"

"This isn't about Lemonade Mouth, Wen, this is about you not appreciating what you have. You have a family! Your dad! Your sister! Sydney! I don't even remember my mom! I haven't talked to my dad in years! And you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself?" Olivia shouted feeling sudden tears welling up inside her.

Wen said nothing having been taken by surprise by Olivia's sudden outburst. That was the loudest he had ever heard her talk, being loud was usually Stella's job. But his silence spoke volumes to Olivia.

"Okay, fine, go ahead and give up. See if I care. I didn't even want to be in this band in the first place!" She exclaimed walking past him and over to her bike.

"Then why'd you do it?" Wen yelled after her.

"For you, you jerk!" Olivia screamed whirling around to face him. "I did it for you." She added in a much softer tone. Then she was gone, wheeling her bike through the throngs of people desperately needing to get away from Wen and the rest of the world.

Once she had walked about a block Olivia stupidly realized that she had a bike that would get her home much faster. Snapping her helmet in place she climbed onto the purple bike and continued heading towards home.

When she finally got home, walking inside she found the house deserted. But a note on the counter told her that Gram was off playing bridge and would be home in a couple of hours. Suddenly feeling like the house was pressing in on her from all sides she grabbed her guitar, which was leaning against the wall in the living room and escaped to the backyard, her sanctuary.

It was such a calm and beautiful day out, too bad Olivia was too angry to enjoy it. Settling down in the grass she cradled her guitar, it was her mom's before she died. Once her dad got arrested after killing a man who he had gotten in a bar fight with, forcing Olivia to go and live with Gram keeping the house was not an option any longer. So Gram and Olivia had sold the house and almost everything in it. But when Olivia found her mother's old guitar in the attic and Gram telling her how she used to rock baby Olivia to sleep by playing it, she couldn't let it go. After two years of lessons she had become quite good and developed a passion for songwriting.

She tried playing a song to release her pent up anger but all that resulted in was horridly loud strumming. Groaning in frustration she laid the guitar gently on the grass and began pacing back and forth her mind replaying her and Wen's argument.

"_No it's not. It's terrible news. Just because Sydney wormed her way into my family doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." _

Ugh! She couldn't believe Wen's nerve to complain to her about his "horrible" soon to be step mom. Didn't he know what a wonderful thing he had? Family was such a beautiful gift, she would rather have a step mom than no mom at all. Thankfully Olivia was blessed to at least have Gram in her life, without her Olivia would have wound up in foster care ending up in a home of strangers who she had no relation to. At least she was living with someone familiar, someone with her blood.

After a few moments of pacing and venting in her head Olivia began to feel slightly calmer. Flopping back down on the grass she laid on her back staring up at the clouds. Doing this made her remember the day Nancy passed away and how Wen and the rest of her band mates had come over to console her in her time of need. They too had lain down and stared up at the clouds each confessing their own struggles within their families. The day had brought them so much closer together and the song "More Than a Band" had been born.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't stay mad at Wen. He was the reason Lemonade Mouth had made it this far, the reason she had made it this far. On the night of the Halloween Bash, their first real gig Olivia was all ready to quit before it even had started. She had taken refuge in the girl's bathroom, hiding from the band and trying not to throw up. But of course her band mates had found her and tried to convince Olivia that she could do it. But those words of encouragement were just noise to her, the only thought that was running through her head was "I can't, I can't." But then Wen had walked up to the stall she was holding herself hostage in, handing her a can of Mel's lemonade and told her that they all believed in her, that he believed in her. It was with that single sentence and a sip of their new favorite drink, that Olivia had found her courage to go up on stage and perform. It was his belief in her that had carried her though all the performances and hard times with the band. He was truly the reason she had remained in Lemonade Mouth, that she hadn't chickened out and ran away. While she loved each of her band mates with all her heart, there was something special with that certain strawberry blonde keyboardist, he had become her first real best friend.

With those thoughts running through her, all the anger had evaporated now she felt calm but sad as well about the fight that had occurred between her and Wen. Feeling ready to play she sat up, picking up her guitar once more and began softly strumming.

!

Wen had left the café right after Olivia and after his anger had simmered down from the shouting match he had crowned himself the king of stupidity. What had he been thinking? Out of all his friends he had to try and get sympathy about his family from the one person who didn't have one. "Great going you idiot! she'll probably never talk to you again." Wen mentally scolded himself.

He didn't know where he was going exactly, he had just started walking letting his feet lead the way. Before he knew it he was on Olivia's street, her house only a few houses away from where he was standing. "Well I guess my feet are telling me to go apologize." Wen thought. He made his way up her front steps and rang the bell. After a few minutes of waiting, he rang it again but there was still no movement from within the house. Olivia had probably gone to Mo's or Stella's house, he could already picture the three girls talking about what an inconsiderate jerk he was. Well there was nothing more he could do here so he turned around preparing to head home. But then he heard it. It was very soft and he had to strain to hear it but it was there. Someone was singing, and Wen immediately recognized the beautifully soft voice. He ran up the steps once more heading around the left side of the house remembering the gate that lead to the backyard where he knew he would find her.

!

What had begun as mindless strumming quickly turned into cords forming a song. Olivia had gotten a warm feeling inside her, the melody and words just flowing out of her like a song that been inside her had just unlocked itself from deep within her heart.

_I should've done something_

_Again I did nothing_

_Watched us separate_

_What should I do now_

_Run and chase you down?_

_I can't hesitate_

_'Cause all I wanted to say was something real_

_All I want you to know is how I feel_

_All I wanted to give was my heart_

_But I'm stuck here at the start_

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid_

_Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way_

_Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say_

_But I don't want to lose you, drive you away_

_Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay_

_Only wish you knew what I wanted to say _

Wen had made it to the gate as quietly as he could. Peering over it he could see Olivia with her back to him playing the guitar and singing. Since she was still playing she must not have heard him, not wanting to disrupt the moment he draped his arms across the top of the gate, resting his chin on his hands and just listened.

_My hands are shaking_

_I'm yours for the taking_

_Don't you hesitate_

_Please just do one thing_

_One small sign, something_

_Let's jump off the edge_

_'Cause all I want you to say is something real_

_All I wanted to know is how you feel_

_All I want you to give is your heart_

_But we're stuck here at the start_

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid_

_Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way_

_Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say_

_But I don't want to lose you, drive you away_

_Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay_

_Only wish you knew what I wanted to say_

As the song came to life Olivia knew exactly who she was singing about, the one person who always seemed to be on her mind even when she didn't want him to be. She was putting how she felt about him along with her frustrations and fears all into a song. It felt good to get it all out there, she had been running from and denying the truth for way too long.

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid_

_Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way_

_Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say_

_But I don't want to lose you_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_No I don't wanna lose you_

_No I don't wanna lose you_

As Wen listened to her beautiful song, it all made sense. Everything was brought into clarity making him open his eyes to the truth he had been hiding from. How had he missed all the signs? They were now painfully obvious, maybe he was scared of crossing that line because once it was crossed that was it, there was no going back. He had wanted to give her space, he hadn't wanted to scare her off or ruin the special bond that had formed between them. But now Wen knew there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing would be lost because Olivia was sitting in front of him singing the truth, showing him that she felt the same way but like him didn't know how to express it, how to move past the start.

_I should've done something, I should've done something_

_I should've done something but I never wanted to_

_I should've done something, I should've done something_

_I should've done something but I never wanted to_

_(I don't want to lose you, drive you away)_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_(I only wish you knew what I wanted to say)_

_No I don't wanna lose you_

_(What I wanted to say)_

_I should've done something, I should've done something_

_I should've done something but I never wanted to_

_I should've done something, I should've done something_

_I should've done something but I never wanted to_

Having finished the song, Olivia thought she would feel better but instead she was more lost than ever. Sliding her guitar back on the grass she sighed, standing and walked over to her flower garden and sat down on the rock wall surrounding it. She placed her head in her hands trying to get a handle on all the conflicted feelings swimming inside her. She was so frustrated, she knew exactly how she felt about Wen but yet she had no idea what to do about it. She had never liked anyone like this before, usually she preferred to stay her safe bubble keeping everyone out to avoid getting hurt. Maybe that was why she still seemed to be pushing her feelings for him away, to avoid getting hurt by him. She didn't even know how he felt about her. She knew he cared about her as a close friend but that was probably the extent of his feelings. How could he like someone like her when she had girls like Mo and Stella for competition, not to mention the extra emotional baggage that she came with. But there was also the factor of losing him, if things went wrong she could lose him forever. Olivia didn't even want to picture life without Wen in it, he had come to mean way too much to her to risk losing him over feelings that probably weren't even returned. She groaned in frustration, why was this so hard?

Watching Olivia finish up her song and then sitting down with her head in her hands apparently upset about something, Wen knew it was now or never. Sighing he pushed open the gate and made his way towards the girl.

"Hey." he said softly.

Olivia jumped up having been startled by the voice. When she saw who it was, her heart began to race. "Wen! What are you doing here?"

His hands nervously stuck in his back pockets the strawberry blonde teen moved a few steps closer. "What did you want to say?" He asked

Olivia's heart had begun to race even faster and she felt her face burning up. He had heard her play! How mortifying! But he could never know the truth, no way. There was way too much a stake for that to happen.

"Um-I-I was trying out a song that Mo wrote. She wanted me to play it and see how it sounded." She managed to choke out in a flustered manner.

Seeing Olivia get all rattled by his simple question was positively adorable to Wen and he had gotten the final conformation that his suspicions were correct. But if he had the courage to do anything about it was another matter entirely.

"You don't have to lie Olivia." He said gently.

"W-what? I'm not lying! I am telling the honest truth. Yep nothing by the truth!" She squeaked while mentally slapping herself. "Yeah he's really going to believe me now." She thought nervously.

Wen chuckled slightly. Olivia was truly a horrible liar. "I'm not saying Mo isn't great because she is but you and I both know that no one besides you could write a song like that."

That was it. Game over. He knew and now she was going to have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of time. "Alright you caught me." She sighed sitting back down and resuming her position with her head in her hands too mortified to face Wen at the moment.

Olivia looked so….defeated. Wen hadn't meant for that to happen, he was just curious on what she had wanted to say was all. Then an idea popped into his head, it was a completely silly idea but it might make Olivia feel better. He reached down with both hands and grabbed Olivia's wrists and pulled, making her peel her hands away from her face. Once she had done so and was looking at him he held out his hand to her. "Dance with me."

"What?" Olivia asked completely surprised at his random request.

"Dance with me." he repeated. His hand still held out to her.

"But there's no music."

"Yes there is. You just have to listen. Music is all around us."

So she listened. And she could hear it, the wind chimes swaying with the breeze, the rotating of the neighbor's sprinkler, a basketball being bounced on the ground and a lawn mower being pushed across a lawn. "Wow there really is music." She whispered in awe. They were simple everyday things but they all seemed to harmonize together like a song.

"It's the music of life!" He proclaimed spread his arms open wide to gesture to all of it.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Wow Wen that's really deep."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I am a deep meaning kind of guy."

She just shook her head. She didn't have a response for that.

"Now will you dance with me?" he asked extending his hand to her once more.

This time she took it, he pulled her to feet and close to him. They intertwined their right hands together while her left hand was on his shoulder and his around her waist. They started out doing somewhat of a mock tango just goofing around. But eventually they were just swaying slowly, each just savoring the moment. A smile replaced the frown on Olivia's face and her eyes lit up once more.

"There's the Olivia I know and love." thought Wen as he twirled her.

As she spun back into him however her face became within inches of his, their noses touching. Neither one said a thing at first, they just locked eyes with one another.

"So are you ready to tell me yet?" Wen whispered softly breaking the silence.

Olivia stared into his hazel eyes and finding herself hypnotized by them. "I'm falling for my best friend." She whispered back. "But I think I am the only one falling."

"You are the only one falling."

His response broke the spell for Olivia. She had been right, he didn't feel the same way. She had just humiliated herself for nothing. But just as she was about to pull away from his arms he whispered something else.

"Because I've already fallen. I've just been waiting at the bottom to catch you when you did fall."

"Oh Wen-" She started to say before he cut her off by kissing her.

Their kiss was long but innocent, both felt like they had just landed in a cheesy romance movie because they were both feeling fireworks going off and an electric charge flowing through their bodies. In that moment time froze and the world melted around them, the only thing that mattered to them was that this was finally happening and it was so right.

!

They were lying on the grass on their backs with Olivia on Wen's left side resting her head on his stomach while he draped his arm across her waist intertwining their fingers. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they gazed up at the clouds occasionally pointing out the shapes they saw.

"There's a fluffy bunny rabbit."

"And there's Charlie's drum set."

Nothing had changed but yet everything had changed. Them being together was so natural, like breathing. Like pen and paper, rain and rainbows and lemonade on a hot day, they belonged together. Wen and Olivia. It was just meant to be.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier. You were right. Sydney may not be my real mom but she is trying really hard and you can tell that she really cares about us." Wen apologized. He been so caught up in everything that had happened he had forgotten why he had came to Olivia's house in the first place.

Olivia released his hand in order to sit up. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. She said while looking at the ground and twirling a piece of grass. "It's just you don't know how lucky you are. Family is the greatest gift in the world and you don't know that until it's gone. I mean I know I have Gram but she's getting old and when she's gone I'll-"

Olivia had to stop speaking because her eyes were overflowing with tears and her voice was getting choked up. She didn't want Wen to see her cry so she got up and walked towards her house, her back to him and her arms around her torso.

"I'll be all alone and I-I'm s-scared." She choked out softly. She had just blurted out her biggest fear to Wen and was now blubbering like a baby.

Wen got up and walked over to her, turned her around to face him and pulled the crying girl into his arms. "Hey now. You'll always have family. Lemonade Mouth is your family. We may not be related by blood but we'll make sure that you'll never be alone. Not ever."

Despite that she had just been crying Olivia felt her heart overflowing with gratitude and love for Wen and the rest of the band. Sniffling she looked up at Wen. "Promise?" she asked

"I promise." said Wen tightening his arms around her. She would never have to worry about being alone, not while he was around. And he planned to be, for a long time.

Olivia wove her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As he kissed her back, she knew he would keep that promise, forever and always.

**A/N:** Please review! Be heard! Be strong! Be loud!


End file.
